Ned & JoJo: JoJo's Creepy Crush
by goldenpeach95
Summary: JoJo has a crush on the new girl in school! Her name is Susie, and JoJo's friends find her very creepy, but JoJo is head over heels for her! Meanwhile, Ned and Sally's anniversary is coming up, and Ned asks JoJo to hold onto the amulet he got Sally. But JoJo accidentally gives the amulet to Susie, and JoJo is too afraid to ask for it back! Oblongs Crossover/AU/JoJoxCreepySusieShip
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HORTON HEARS A WHO! OR THE OBLONGS!**

**AN: I wrote this for my own personal pleasure. I thought Susie and JoJo would be cute together so I shipped them. *shrugs* I might not write anymore fics like this again. I really liked the Oblongs show but it ended prematurely, and Susie never got an episode so I was bummed. This story is supposed to be set in an alternate universe, so the characters in The Valley will live in Whoville, but on the outskirts of Whoville where whos are afraid to go because of Grinches and all kinds of weirdness going on and whatnot. And then the people in the Hills will just live in the heart of Whoville and continue to be snobby little sneetches. The characters from the Oblongs will retain their characteristics and physical appearances, and no one will question why. I did change some stuff, though. Like Susie is in high school in this story. Hope you like it. If not ignore this one. Don't hate me, I'm a human-being just like you. Now have a peachy day.**

* * *

Ned McDodd's favorite day of the year was coming up! Not Festival of Sleep Day. Not Bubble Bath and Rubber Ducky Day. Not even everywho's favorite, Christmas! What _was_ The Mayor of Whoville's favorite day of the year? His anniversary with the most beautiful woman in Whoville, Sally O'Malley, of course!

"It has to be better than best!" Ned was explaining to JoJo and Henrietta, the oldest of his ninety-seven children.

They were sitting in Ned's study. It was early in the morning, right before school and Ned's meeting with the city council. "It will be amazing, Dad," JoJo encouraged him.

"Yeah! Mom won't be disappointed," Henrietta said, agreeing with her big brother.

"Well, my children," Ned continued. "The thing is, Sally and I have been together since we were in high school. This anniversary celebrates our being married for fifteen years."

"Aww! How romantic!" Henrietta exclaimed.

"Yes. And for her gift this year, I have found and restored the amulet she lost a while back." Ned pulled out a large truffula tuft-shaped pendant suspended on a shiny silver chain from his pocket.

JoJo's auburn eyes widened. "Wow! _You_ fixed that?"

Ned smiled sheepishly and said, "I did." He put his arms around each of his children and sighed. "I plan to dedicate this whole month to spending time with your mother. It's so important that our fifteenth anniversary is perfect."

At that moment, Sally's voice came through the door. "Time for breakfast!"

Henrietta plopped from her chair to her feet and hurried downstairs. JoJo started after her lead, but Ned clutched him by the arm.

"Wait, son."

JoJo looked up at his dad. "Yeah?"

Ned crouched down to JoJo's level and held up the amulet again. "I'd like it if you held on to the amulet for me," he said. "I want to give it to your mother on the actual day of our anniversary. That's still a few weeks from now, and you know how scatter-brained I can be."

"Sure, Dad," JoJo promised. He held out his hands and let Ned drop the amulet into his palms.

Ned smiled at his son. "You know, some day you'll be mayor, and it will be your anniversary with a beautiful woman too."

JoJo looked to his feet, bashfully. "I don't know about that," he said. "Girls don't even know I exist."

Ned patted the boy on the head. "You never know, son," he assured. "You just need to reach out. Someone is bound to take your hand."

JoJo pushed through the doors of Whoville High School with his dad's words still on his mind. He clutched the amulet in his pocket, and fanned the idea of romance away. He was the smallest who of his kind. What girl would ever like _him?_

* * *

On his way to his locker to put the amulet away, JoJo was abruptly stopped by Principal Gristmel, who looked cranky and impatient.

"Mr. McDodd. I'd like to see you in my office for a moment, please?"

JoJo held his breath and followed Mr. Gristmel to the end of the hallway. He wondered if he was in trouble.

Mr. Gristmel opened the door to his office and let JoJo walk in first. JoJo found a girl occupying one of the chairs. Her shiny, black bob settled over her pale face, exhausted of frown lines. She was wearing a long, black dress and a matching bow in her hair. Her white gloved-hands played with a lighter. Her thumb struck the spark wheel of the lighter and ignited a small flame. She gazed at the flame, mesmerized.

Mr. Gristmel scrunched his face in disapproval. "Give me that!" he ordered.

The girl closed the flap on the lighter, smothering the flame, and handed it to him. "It makes me happy," she said in a weird accent. Her tone was so unenthusiastic and dull, like she'd just woken up from a nap.

Mr. Gristmel removed his glasses and rigorously wiped the lenses with his tie. "JoJo, this is Susie," Mr. Gristmel explained. "She's a new student."

'Another Susy?' JoJo thought in annoyance. The other "Susy" that JoJo was thinking of was Susy J. Zorzy. She was a snobby sophomore girl who went out of her way to put people down if they weren't cool. Susy J. led a clique of other snobby girls called The Pops, short for populars. JoJo thought it was totally lame.

"If you could maybe give Susie a tour of our wonderful school, and show her to her class, I'd really appreciate it." Mr. Gristmel went on before whispering lowly, "And JoJo, please keep Susie in good hands. She's...she's a character."

JoJo gulped. This would be fun.

As JoJo lead Susie down the hallway, he noticed her feet didn't touch the floor. She was floating about six inches in the air. JoJo wanted to know how she was able to do that but decided it would be rude to ask, so he didn't.

"I'm thirsty," Susie said. She hovered over to a nearby water fountain and had a drink.

JoJo was losing his patience. He was going to be late to class. He rolled his eyes, but when they completed their 360, they fell right on Susie's butt.

Susie lifted her head from the water fountain and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Enjoy the view?" she asked, deadpanned.

JoJo pushed his hair back, looking completely embarrassed. He couldn't help but find Susie to be kind of cute. He inwardly started to kick himself for being ungentlemanly. "Umm...we should get going," JoJo urged.

Susie handed JoJo her schedule. They had whome-room together but that was it. He'd have to wait a while before he saw Susie again. JoJo suddenly felt like he was under water. But then, he had an idea!

"Hey, it usually takes a while for new students to get their own lockers. Why don't you keep your things in my locker?" JoJo offered.

"Oh, yes. Thank you...er...JoJo." Susie said.

JoJo smiled at her, but Susie didn't smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Horton Hears A Who! or The Oblongs.**

* * *

That afternoon, Ned waited in the Whoville High School parking lot for JoJo. He needed the boy's help picking out an early surprise gift for Sally. Ned could hardly wait for his and Sally's actual anniversary day.

Finally JoJo emerged from the doors. Ned squeezed the car horn to get his attention. JoJo broke away from his friends, waving them goodbye and hurried to the car.

"Dad!? What are you doing here?" JoJo asked. He normally rode the bus home.

Ned was about to combust from his excitement. "Hop in! We're going to Ms. McGuillicudy's Gift Shoppe. I need help picking out flowers for your mother."

"Sure, Dad!" JoJo leaped in the car and they drove on.

* * *

"Dad, I know you want to do something nice for mom, but you have a flower allergy, remember?" JoJo was saying as he and Ned walked by a bundle of laughing-lilies.

"Yes, I know," Ned said. He browsed a selection of baby lorax breaths and daisy head mayzies. "But Sally loves flowers and I want her to...ah AH-SHOO!"

JoJo just sighed.

Ned knew his son was right, but Sally had _always_ wanted a real garden in the front yard. Ned always felt so sorry that he robbed her of that.

After picking and sneezing through so many different flowers, Ned finally decided on the bouquet of posies and sneetch-belly buttercups.

While he secured a place in line to be checked out, JoJo was admiring a shimmering, black haired porcelain doll wearing a black dress and hat. "Hey Dad, could I get something too?"

Ned rubbed his nose. If anything, he needed to save the money he had left to buy nasal spray. "Not today, son."

JoJo groaned and slugged over to Ned, joining him in the line.

Ms. McGuillicudy tied the flower stems with a big, purple ribbon. "These are lovely! Your wife will love them, Mr. Mayor."

"Thank you!" Ned said with a sniffle.

"I remember all the neighborhood girls were so in love with you," Ms. McGuillicudy gushed. "I'd sit on my porch and make sure they played nicely with Sally. You know how catty young, little who girls can be."

Ned chuckled. "Believe me! I know it."

Ms. McGuillicudy waved the father and son goodbye. They road home in silence. When Ned pulled up in the garage, JoJo spoke up. "Dad? What did you do to get all those girls to like you?"

Ned turned off the car and looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly JoJo, I didn't really do anything. I was just very polite to them," Ned answered.

JoJo folded his arms and leaned on the car door. He looked despondent. Ned placed a hand on JoJo's shoulder. He tried to think of what Sally would say at a time like this.

"JoJo," Ned began, trying to channel Sally's words of wisdom as perfectly as he could. "You don't need to try so hard to get a girl to like you. Just be nice to her. Let her know you're her friend and then she'll decide. I was friends with your mother for a very long time and look at where we are now!"

JoJo smiled weakly.

A few minutes later, Ned walked into the kitchen with the bouquet behind his back. He tried to ignore the water building up in his eyes from sneezing.

"Oh! Hey, honey!" Sally greeted him.

She walked over to Ned ready to grace him in a hug, when he whisked out the flowers from behind his back.

Sally gasped, but before she could even utter an, "Oh!" a hurricane of petals took over the floor!

"AHHH-CHOO!" "AHH-CHOOO!"

Ned opened his eyes nervously, like a criminal returning to the crime scene. The flowers were now completely ridden of their beautiful petals.

Ned looked up at his wife. He felt his heart quickening. "Sally, I—"

He was cut off by Sally who burst into a sudden fit of laughter. She held her belly and leaned against the counter to keep her balance; she was laughing so hard.

Ned stared at her confusion. When Sally calmed down she walked over to Ned and wrapped her arms around him.

"That was the funniest thing _ever!_ You should've seen your face," Sally said.

Ned felt his mouth relax into a smile. He didn't know what to say. Sally collected the flowers petals and put them in a jar.

"I'll use them in my bath. Perfect."

"Uhh...okay!" Ned complied.

The flower surprise didn't go as planned but the next surprise would. Ned was determined!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Anything. **

* * *

JoJo sat with his friends Iggy Whosfelt, Beanie Siegel, Coby Nesbitt, and Adin Maxwell, at lunch the next day. Together they were known as The Regs, short for regulars, except for Adin who was a very attractive Pop boy, but actually nice. Adin played who-sket ball. He had a lot of pressure on him to "be the best," and JoJo completely understood being under that kind of pressure.

Beanie was more relaxed at life. He was always the first to dispute any "emo-thinks," JoJo might've had. Iggy on the other hand was eccentric! He was the prankster of the group who knew how to make JoJo belly-laugh even on a bad day.

JoJo loved all his friends equally, but he and Coby had a significant bond. Coby had a unique way of listening to JoJo and finding solutions to keep him calm when JoJo would get anxiety over his future as the next mayor of Whoville.

Each member of The Regs were different, but they all worked really well together.

Adin was in the middle of a crazy story.

"You guys aren't going to believe this," he was saying. "So you all have seen the new girl, right?"

"You mean, Susie?" JoJo supplied excitedly. His heart started racing.

"I have Advanced Whostory class with her," Coby added. "She sat in the very back of the classroom, completely away from everyone."

Iggy picked up his soda can. "She'll never make any friends if she acts like that," he noted.

"Oh! That's not even the half of it, Igg," Adin continued. "So I have Biology with her, right? Well, she and Marianne Wholittle, who is extremely hot by the way; I'd take her home—"

"Will you get on with it!" JoJo roared.

Adin looked taken aback. "Dude! Relax. Anyway," he went on. "We were all assigned to dissect a rat with our partners, and Susie was speaking all kinds of nonsense. Like in another language to the rat. I don't know what she was saying, but she sounded like a complete maniac! Then she and Marianne got into an argument, so Marianne went to tell Mr. Bitner and then the rat was gone after that!"

JoJo looked at Susie sitting alone on the other side of the lunch room pensively playing with another lighter again .

"What could have happened to the rat?" Beanie asked.

"No clue. Anyway, the girl is a freakshow. Avoid her at all costs." Adin picked up his tray and started to make his way towards the dumpsters. JoJo decided to follow him. He needed more details.

"So," JoJo said along side Adin's elbow. "You _don't_ think Susie's cute? You wouldn't date her?"

Adin snorted. "No way, dude! I only date chicks who take headshots not mugshots."

"Well, I think I would. I would date Susie," JoJo confessed.

Adin turned to JoJo and looked at him to see if he were being sarcastic, but JoJo's shaking knees confirmed everything. "Dude! If you like her then tell her. Maybe I misjudged her. Ask her out for ice cream," Adin suggested.

JoJo looked at Susie again. She was placing a napkin in her lap, preparing to eat her lunch.

"Tell her now!" Adin urged him. He gave JoJo a gentle push.

JoJo gulped. He walked over and joined Susie at her table. Susie looked up at him from her soup bowl.

JoJo's mouth went dry. He felt like everyone in the lunchroom was staring at him. He heard The Aints: Trevedale, Stevel, and Derk whispering to each other from the table across. Stevel started making kissing noises.

"Hello, JoJo," Susie greeted him in a friendly tone. She didn't seem to notice The Aints. Or maybe she just didn't care.

JoJo swallowed. He clutched the amulet that was still in his pocket. "Hey...uhh, I was just wondering if—"

"Well, if it isn't the 'Other Susie,'" a voice interjected.

Susy J. Zorzy and a few of her Pop friends, Francine Furchild and Danielle Whosberg, surrounded Susie's table like sharks.

"Whoa! Can I help you?" Susie asked. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Come and sit with me and my crew. Unless it's your goal to be a loser with no friends for the rest of the year," Suzy J. offered.

"We could make you look so pretty," Francine said, in a softer approach.

JoJo rolled his eyes. Shallow girls.

"And you would look very pretty _a la_ mortuary," Susie replied flatly. She had a big smile on her face. It was the first time JoJo had actually seen her smile. It made her look even cuter to JoJo.

The Pops exchanged frightened looks. They glanced at JoJo, who bit his lip to suppress a chuckle.

Susy J. cupped her hands around her mouth. "Well if you haven't met her! Here she is, everyone! Creepy Susie!"

Everyone in the lunch room looked around and whispered. JoJo felt his back boil.

"That's enough, Ms. Zorzy!" Mr. Gristmel broke in.

The Pops walked back to their table, each of them shooting Susie a glare.

JoJo looked up at Susie, feeling even more nervous than before. "Uhh..."

"Yes, JoJo? You were going to tell me something?" Susie put down her spoon and looked JoJo right in the eyes. JoJo was stunned by her stare.

"I was wondering if you...if you would like to get ice cream with me a-after school?" JoJo blurted out.

JoJo was shaking all over now. He wondered if his friends were watching. They were. In horror and disgust.

"Sure," Susie accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Anything!**

* * *

JoJo reviewed himself in the mirror: his hair was combed; his fur wasn't sticking out in random places; he even smelled good. He looked like a total catch. If only he felt the way he looked.

Ned cracked open JoJo's door and poked his head through. "Son, are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so," JoJo replied.

Ned walked into the room and joined JoJo in the mirror. He pressed JoJo to his side. "I can't believe you're going on your first date! You're growing up so fast!" Ned praised his son.

"Yeah," JoJo said with a tiny eye roll. A wave of resentment towards his dad washed over him. Ned was only allowing JoJo to go on his date if he and Sally were there to monitor. Technically, JoJo wasn't allowed to date until he was sixteen, but Sally talked Ned into making an exception.

"How are you feeling?" Ned asked. He knelt down to JoJo's height and looked the boy in his eyes.

JoJo sighed. "I'm really, really nervous!" he admitted.

Ned put a hand on JoJo's shoulder. "It will be fine, son," Ned encouraged him. "Remember what I told you before. You don't have to do anything extraordinary. Just be kind to her and then she'll decide how she feels."

"Yes. You're right, Dad," JoJo agreed.

"Don't worry. Your mother and I will give you two your space," Ned said in a soft tone before adding more sternly, "just behave."

JoJo's eyes widened. "Uhh...okay!"

* * *

"This is so good!" Sally gushed.

She and Ned were sharing a milkshake at a tall-table by the window. JoJo and Susie had their own table neighboring them from behind. Swirly's Ice Cream Shop was busier than normal. All of the good tables were taken.

Ned blotted his face with a napkin. The sun was beaming through the window. It scorched Ned's back and casted him with sweat. The ice cream wasn't doing it's job well enough.

"I'm glad you like it, honey," Ned said. He didn't notice that his hands had left moisture on the table. He grasped Sally's hand triggering a slight revolt in her expression from the dampness.

Sally looked up at her husband. "Dear, are you having a bad time?" she consoled.

"Oh, no! I'm not!" Ned's eyebrows shot up in defense. "I'm having a wonderful time. I just...I'm not too happy with our table location," he confessed.

"Yeah, it is rather warm in here," Sally sympathized.

Ned scanned the restaurant and spotted a vacant table below the air conditioning vent. "Why don't we sit there?" he suggested.

"Sure!" Sally agreed.

Ned peeled his damp vest from the back of the chair and climbed down from the stool.

"Umm, Ned? I think you should sit back down," Sally said warily.

Ned frowned. "Huh? Why?" he asked.

Sally bit her lip and reluctantly whispered, "Honey, you have sweat all over your bottom."

Ned gasped. He suddenly felt a chill rush down his spine. He brushed his hands over his bottom, confirming his worst fears. It looked like he'd had an accident.

"Oh no!" Ned whimpered. "Tell me this isn't happening." Ned hated to look bad in public. He plopped back on the stool and buried his face in his hands. It looked like he'd ruined things again.

"Sweetie, it's okay." Sally slid her finger tips under Ned's chin and gently lifted his head. She took a napkin and blotted his face. She gazed into his blue eyes. "You look like you did on our first date," she told him.

Ned was sweating even more now. He remembered being a nervous wreck on his first date with Sally.

Sally looked over Ned's head and out the window. The sprinkler system had just went off, spraying the blades of grass along the sidewalk. "Come with me," she said.

Ned looked confused. Sally let him walk in front of her so that no one could see his soaked bottom. When they exited the restaurant, Sally took Ned's hand and ran with him through the sprinklers. The hard drops of water punched through their fur and settled on their skin, cooling them.

"I'm out of breath!" Ned said after a fit of laughter.

"Me too!" Sally cried. "Feel better? Now we're both wet!"

Ned wrapped his hands around Sally's waist. He closed his eyes and felt a kiss from her as the water continued to beat their fur. It wasn't what he'd planned but the moment felt too good for him to care. He'd do better next time, but for now, he just wanted to hold his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Anything!**

* * *

After his date with Susie, JoJo hurried to his room. He grabbed his fully-charged (and barely used) who-phone from his end table and punched in Adin's number. When Adin picked up, JoJo added Iggy, Beanie, and Coby to the call.

"So, how was your date with Creepy Susie, dude?" Adin asked teasingly.

JoJo threw himself into his hammock bed. "Well, I guess it was okay," he replied. "We just ate ice cream, but we barely talked. There was one thing she did though..."

JoJo closed his eyes for a moment. He clutched his chest like he were about to have a heart attack from the thought. In his mind, JoJo saw Susie eating her mint chocolate chip ice cream again.

'Mint and chocolate seems so weird together,' JoJo had told her.

Susie shoveled up a small scoop of the ice cream from her bowl and held the spoon to JoJo's mouth. 'Try it,' Susie insisted.

JoJo could practically taste the two flavors in his mouth again—the chocolate bits on his tongue and the cold mint teasing his nostrils calmed him.

"She fed you ice cream?" Iggy cried, breaking JoJo out of his thinks.

"That's pretty hot!" Adin admitted.

"Just that one bite," JoJo corrected them.

"Hmm," Coby said. He sounded unamused. "What else happened?"

"Well, like I said, we didn't really talk much," JoJo replied. "I told her about my observatory and how I build instruments. Turns out we like the same music..."

Susie had pulled out her lighter and started humming, "Marche funèbre," as she ran her thumb over the spark wheel. Her humming filled the awkward silence.

'Hey, I know that song. It's _Marche funèbre_ by Frederic Who-pin.' JoJo noted. 'Do you like classical music?'

'Yes, _a la_ orchestral and dark opera.'

Susie put her lighter down. She was smiling, and this time it was a smile triggered by something she and JoJo had in common.

Beanie's voice broke in, sending JoJo back into their conversation. "So did you guys kiss?" he blurted.

JoJo sighed in shame. "No. Nor did we hug or hold hands. Does that mean she's not interested?"

"Yeah, probably," Coby said shortly. "I would forget her. 'Easy come. Easy go,' as I always say."

JoJo rolled his eyes at his friend's overly-negative logic. He sat up in his bed and hugged his knees. Coby had a point, however.

"Wait for her to message you about how much fun she had on the date," Adin suggested. "All the girls I've dated would do that, and then we'd make plans to hang out again."

"Okay," JoJo breathed shakily. He trusted Adin. Of course it had been a few hours since the date with Susie had ended, and she still hadn't said anything.

* * *

JoJo looked around confused. He was chained to a tree in the woods. "What's going on?" he said to himself.

Susie walked towards JoJo with her lighter. She had a big grin on her face. "Don't be afraid. I've done this before," she told him.

Susie held up a bright red, valentine-shaped heart in the palms of her hands.

JoJo's mouth fell. He looked down to his chest and saw a big bandage right where his heart used to be. "Susie! What did you do!?" JoJo cried.

One by one JoJo's friends emerged from behind a tree. Ned emerged from behind JoJo's tree looking despondent. "It's too late son. She's made up her mind. She doesn't like you."

JoJo squirmed in the chains but every time he did they only grew tighter. Susie walked closer to JoJo, taunting him with his heart. She then held up her lighter under JoJo's heart, and struck the spark wheel, igniting a flame.

"No!" JoJo screamed. He bolted up from his bed.

Good. It was just a dream.

JoJo checked his who-phone. No messages. He knew he was awake now. His heart was racing several laps in his chest. It definitely wasn't in ashes. At least not literally.

* * *

The next morning, JoJo and his family sat in the living room watching their favorite comedy show, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess. JoJo watched half-heartedly. He held his who-phone close by him anxiously.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door; Ned got up to answer it.

"Oh! Good morning, Susie," Ned greeted.

"Hello. I would like to see, JoJo. Can he join me at the park?" Susie asked politely. She was fiddling with her lighter again.

Ned looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"It calms me," Susie replied.

At that moment, JoJo hurried to the front door. "Hey!" he breathed.

Suddenly JoJo felt like leaping up and down like an excited child on Christmas morning. Susie wanted to see him again! She wanted to go on a second date with him! Take that, Coby!

Ned narrowed his eyes at them, disinclined. He lowered himself to JoJo's level and flattened the boy's fur. "Umm, JoJo you are welcomed to join Susie," Ned permitted. He then said into JoJo's ear, "but if I find out you two are smoking, you will be under house-arrest until your eighteen."

JoJo looked confused until he glanced at Susie playing with her lighter again. He gulped remembering his dream from last night.

"You kids have fun," Ned said, shutting the door behind them.

Susie took JoJo by the wrist and led him down the front steps. JoJo felt his face grow hot. Did that count as hand-holding?

"Umm, where are you taking me?" JoJo asked, still a little nerved up from the dream he had last night.

"To the park. I want to play on the swing," Susie replied in her regular deadpan tone.

"Oh, okay!" JoJo breathed a sigh of relief. His excitement returned again.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Anything.**

* * *

"Higher, JoJo!" Susie cried. JoJo was pushing her on the swing. They had been at the park for most of the morning. Susie was swinging so high by this point, JoJo couldn't reach her. When the swing slowed down and came to a stop, Susie got up and stretched her back.

"A little bit of fun is needed," she said, switching back to her regular stony tone.

Susie walked over to a tree and sat beneath it. JoJo followed her lead, grabbing a spot right next to her. Their elbows were touching, and JoJo felt all his blood rush to his cheeks when he looked at the side of Susie's face. Even if she had a lazy eyelid. Even if she had ghostly pale skin. Even if she hardly ever smiled. She was perfect to JoJo.

JoJo couldn't feel his body anymore; his head gently fell into Susie's lap. He closed his eyes as if he were dreaming. The dream, however, ended too soon. Susie bolted up to her feet with a gasp.  
"_Mon dieu!_"

"What's wrong?" JoJo asked. For a moment he wondered if he'd upset her.

"Jeff! My pet. I've forgotten him," Susie stammered.

"Where!?" JoJo asked.

"In the grave yard nearby," Susie explained.

JoJo knew that grave yard all too well. It was the Great Mayoral Resting Ground. JoJo went out of his way to avoid that place. All of his ancestors were buried there, including his grandfather. When he and Susie got there, JoJo ended up being face to face with his Grandfather Gail McDodd the Great's tombstone. A chill ran down his spine.

"_Dieu Merci!_ There you are, Jeff. Right where I lefted you," Susie said to a large ball of dust.

Susie walked over to JoJo and joined in gazing at his grandfather's tombstone. "How did he die?" she asked.

"My grandfather? Old age. I didn't know him well," JoJo told her. "Most of the whos buried here died in the Butter Battle. Some of them died from poor health after being exposed to Oobleck."

Susie gave a half smile. She started stroking Jeff as JoJo went on. "I wonder if any of these mayors were like me, and they didn't want to be mayor. I wonder if they took every bit of their broken dreams to the grave," JoJo quivered. He went to his knees, gazing harder at his grandfather's tombstone.

"There, there, JoJo." Susie pressed the side of his head against her hip. "That is the case for so many of us in general. Our dreams die before we do."

JoJo's gaze left the tombstone and landed on Susie. He rose to his feet, fighting his resistance, and folded his arms around her. An "Oh," escaped from Susie's mouth, but she then rested her hand on the crown of JoJo's head.

Suddenly, Susie caught sight of something glistening beside JoJo's foot. "What's this?" she asked. JoJo released her. She was pointing at his mother's amulet. Susie picked it up, before JoJo could say anything. "For me?"

"Uhh..." JoJo's mouth felt dry as Susie fastened the amulet around her neck.

"Thank you. I like it. I shall show my dead grandmother. Goodbye," Susie said. And then she hurried her way home leaving JoJo there to die from the tortuous thoughts of his dad grounding him for the rest of his life.

* * *

With their anniversary drawing nearer, Sally had an early surprise for Ned this time! She covered his eyes with a blindfold and took him into town. Ned tried hard not to take a peak.

"Okay! We're here," Sally said.

Ned removed the blindfold. He was standing in front of Happily Ever After Studio, the same company that photographed his and Sally's wedding fifteen years ago. Ned felt fluttering excitement in his rotund belly.

"What are we doing here?" Ned asked, surprised.

"You'll see," Sally said. She held up an old box and ushered Ned inside.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor and First Lady!" greeted Molly Whohouse.

"I brought our fur!" Sally pulled out her old wedding gown from the box along with Ned's suit. "I wanted to recreate our old wedding pictures for my scrapbook," Sally explained.

"Oh! How exciting, honey!" Ned cried.

Sally and Ned hurried to the bathroom to put on their wedding attire. When they stepped out, Sally looked like she hadn't aged a single day of the fifteen years of being married to Ned. The dress still fit her like a glove. When Ned stepped out of the bathroom, however, he looked like the fifteen years had gotten the best of him. His belly protruded making the buttons refuse to meet each other, and the suit refused to stay over his wide hips.

Ned felt his excitement fade. He watched Sally twirl around the studio like a princess.

"Okay, if I could have you both stand in front of the backdrop," Molly instructed.

Ned positioned one arm behind Sally's waist while his other hand held hers, just like in the original photo.

"Alright, hold that pose," Molly instructed.

Ned felt his suit riding up his hips. He let go of Sally to pull the suit down.

"Oh no, Mr. Mayor! You moved," Molly grumbled.

"Everything okay, dear?" Sally whispered.

Ned struggled to keep his suit over his hips. "Fine...I just...there, that should do it," Ned replied. He could slowly feel himself losing patience, but he had to keep his composure for Sally. This was clearly so important to her, and Ned had already ruined the other surprises prior.

Ned repositioned his pose.

"Okay," Molly tried again. "I'm going to get two shots at this."

The camera flashed one time. Ned just had to hold still for the next flash, but his suit shot right above his hips. He tugged at the tight fur again. The second flash went off.

"Oh, Ned! You moved again!" Sally cried.

Ned tugged on the suit again, grunting and gritting his teeth. Sally and Molly surpressed giggles. It was like Ned was at war with the silly fur.

Their laughter struck a nerve in Ned and he was suddenly angry. "Well, I'm glad you find it so funny that I'm out of shape," he snapped.

Ned struggled free from the suit, threw it down, and burst his way out of the studio.

"Ned!" Sally called, but Ned kept moving. He had never been so who-miliated in all his life. He should have known this sort of thing would happen. He was just a lousy husband and he didn't deserve a wife as beautiful and as witty as Sally.

* * *

Ned pushed through the doors of City Hall a few minutes later. The councilmen were in the conference room, and Ned had walked up on a conversation they were having about him! He stood by the door and decided to listen.

"I don't know what Sally sees in that boob," VonFrood was saying. "I was and I still am way better looking than him. How could she want him and not me?"

"Well, he isn't perfect, but he certainly makes her laugh," Erhmann replied. "And given how much you enjoy mocking him, the Mayor must make you laugh too."

VonFrood was speechless.

Suddenly Ned felt ashamed as he let what Erhmann said sink in. Ned was going through so much trouble to make sure his and Sally's anniversary was perfect when all Sally wanted was to be with her cheerful, goofy husband.

Ned curved around the hallway and back to his office. He picked up his who-phone and hastily punched in Sally's number. It went straight to voicemail. Ned sighed. He had truly ruined everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything!**

**AN: Also, I have a poll on my profile. Be sure to vote.**

* * *

When JoJo got to school the next day, The Regs wanted all the "deets" on him and Creepy Susie. They were the talk of the school, and JoJo knew he couldn't leave his friends hanging any longer. They pressed against his locker, all ears. JoJo told them about everything...excluding the amulet. He didn't want to talk about that.

"You hugged her?! Bold move, man!" Adin praised him.

"Yeah, she's not a bad looking chick either. She's got that emo thing going for her. I think you really scored," Beanie raved.

Iggy agreed. "Yeah, and the Aints won't come near her! The other day, Derk—" he was cut off by Coby.

"So is she you're girlfriend or not?" Coby asked stiffly.

"Guys! We're just talking, okay?" JoJo snapped.

"Speed it up a little, dude!" Adin nagged him.

JoJo rolled his eyes. His friends were kind of getting on his nerves. Especially Coby. Would they continue to be this nosy once he and Susie were officially-official? JoJo sounded certain to them, but in his mind he wondered if Susie would continue to talk to him when he asked her for the amulet back. It just seemed like such a rude thing to do to a girl who might've liked him.

At that moment, Susie walked up, but the first thing JoJo saw was his mother's amulet around her neck. He swallowed and tried to be pleasant. "Hey, Susie," JoJo greeted her. "These are my friends: Adin, Coby, Beanie, and Iggy."

"_Bonjur_," Susie said shyly. Her droopy eyelid started to twitch.

Everybody said, "Hey!" except for Coby. He just stood there glaring at her, but his hard expression immediately softened when Susie glared back at him defensively.

Beanie elbowed Adin. "JoJo, you weren't kidding about her 'caboose!'" he jeered.

JoJo's face went bright red.

Adin rested his elbow on Susie's shoulder. "So do you have any sisters, Sooz? Can I call you 'Sooz'?"

Susie didn't look at him.

"No, you cannot call her, 'Sooz!'" JoJo barked. He brushed Adin's elbow off Susie's shoulder.

"She'll always be 'Creepy Susie,' to me," Coby muttered, folding his arms.

Susie hung her head. She was obviously uncomfortable with all the attention being on her. JoJo was suddenly angry.

"Why don't you just shut up, Coby! You're being a jerk!" he shouted. JoJo felt his blood boiling. He had had it.

Iggy giggled. "Ooh! JoJo's getting all emo!"

Coby looked taken aback. JoJo waited for him to say something back, but instead he kept silent. His shoulders fell and he hung his head shamefully.

"We'll leave you two alone," Adin said. Beanie and Iggy followed his lead. This was getting awkward.

Coby started in their direction before turning to JoJo and saying, "Nice meeting you, Susie."

JoJo and Susie were now completely to themselves. JoJo could hear his heart beating in his ears. He hoped Susie wasn't angry at him.

"Sorry about my friends." JoJo's voice was shaking.

Susie changed the subject. "I showed my grandmother the amulet you gave me. She didn't say anything...because she's dead," she told him.

"Wait...then how were you able to show her the...wait, what?"JoJo didn't know how to respond. He furrowed his brow and disregarded the statement. "Umm...anyway, about the amulet...there's something I have to tell you...uhh..." he babbled.

Susie clasped her hands together, patiently waiting for JoJo to spit out whatever was on his mind.

"Uhh...it looks really cute on you," JoJo blurted.

Susie simply blinked. "Thank you. It will tarnish with me until I am none other than a corpse in the soil," she promised. Her voice as always was so monotone.

Thankfully the bell rang and JoJo didn't have to directly respond to that.

"Shall we go?" Susie offered. JoJo slugged behind her to whome-room. All eyes were on them and there was more whispering.

Suzy J. was just in the middle of making an announcement. "Like, who didn't get an invitation to my skating party this weekend?" she asked the class.

A few hands flung up. Susie raised her hand dully. JoJo scrunched his nose.

Suzy J. loomed over Susie and JoJo's desks. "You're lucky, I'm like a nice person," she taunted, staring right at Susie. She slapped an two invitations on their desks, flipped her ponytail, and rushed off.

JoJo turned and looked at Susie completely confused. "You actually want to go to Suzy J's party?"

"Why not? It would be fun," Susie said with a shrug. "Will you be joining me?"

JoJo's face lit up. For a moment he forgot all about the amulet. "Yeah! Of course," he cried.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Anything!**

* * *

It was finally the night of Suzy J's party. Several kids were already whisking onto the hardwood floor. The neon lights streamed in every direction of the building, ratcheting everyone up as they spun and linked hands with their friends to the most popular songs in Whoville.

JoJo had just walked in with Susie and already wanted to go home. He stopped by a toy vending machine by the entrance and put in fifty-cents. He got back a small capsule of slime and placed it in Susie's palm.

"Oh! Thank you!" Susie cried, a smile took over her face. "I enjoy slimy things."

JoJo loved when Susie smiled, but his excitement was short-lived when he thought about how much trouble he would be in if he didn't get the amulet back from her. His parent's anniversary was tomorrow!

"Hey, dude!" Iggy called over from a booth. All of the Regs were present except for Coby.

"Hey, guys! Where's Coby?" JoJo asked.

"He went to the locker room," Beanie replied.

JoJo decided he wanted to confront Coby. He didn't want to spend the whole night avoiding his best friend. JoJo excused himself from Susie and the others and hurried to find him.

Coby was sitting on a bench with a huge book in his lap. JoJo slid onto the bench, joining him. "Hey," he breathed.

Coby lifted up his violet eyes from his shuttered-glasses. "Hey," he said back.

There was a short silence between the two of them. Coby gently closed his book and looked at JoJo. JoJo was already looking at him.

"Listen, JoJo," Coby began. "I'm really sorry I've been so cold about you dating Susie. I'm happy for you—I really am. It's just...I'm afraid that... I-I keep feeling like...with her around, you won't need me anymore."

JoJo sighed. Coby had been his friend for years. He could never let what they had be lost to a misunderstanding.

"Coby, I've known you for most of my life. No one could ever replace you," JoJo told him.

Coby's shoulders fell in relief. "Thanks, man."

* * *

JoJo slid Susie's skates onto her feet like she were Cinderella. At that moment, Adin and his date, Marianne Wholittle, walked passed them. Marianne looked at the couple, bitterly.

"Why didn't you do that for me?" she snapped at Adin.

"Marianne, please don't start tonight," Adin groaned.

JoJo bit back the urge to laugh as they walked on. He couldn't believe girls were starting to recognize him as "boyfriend-material." He hoped Susie felt the same way.

Susie stood up but the heavy skates sent her into JoJo's arms. "Oh, JoJo. I didn't tell you before. I don't know how to skate," she explained, pulling herself up. She sounded helpless. JoJo thought it was cute.

"Don't worry. I'll hold your hand," JoJo offered.

Susie took JoJo's hand and strolled her onto the middle of hardwood floor. Beanie, Iggy, and Coby, latched onto them, making a chain.

"Hey, let's do the Circus McGurkus!" Iggy suggested.

Susie squeezed JoJo's hand tighter. JoJo peaked over his shoulder to make sure she was okay, but Susie was more than just okay! She had the brightest smile on her face. JoJo melted as he and his friends continued to glide around the floor.

Adin and Marianne joined them not long after, followed by Francine and Danielle who had abandoned Suzy J. Soon everyone was behind JoJo and Susie as if they were the grand marshals of a parade.

Suzy J however, was left all alone. Everyone wanted to skate with Creepy Susie. Her lip became a firm line when Francine commented on Creepy Susie being "Who-torian chic!" Danielle was going on and on about the girl's haircut.

Suzy J shot a cold glare at Creepy Susie when she passed by but missed. "If you can't beat them, join them," she said under her breath.

When JoJo passed her again, Suzy J snagged his hand. "Skate with me, JoJo!" Suzy J cried. She tore his hand free from Susie's grip. It caused Susie to lose her balance and sent her skidding across the floor and against the wall.

Everyone slapped their hands over their mouths in a fit of laughter. JoJo jerked his hand back from Suzy J. "What do you think you're doing?!" he bellowed.

JoJo hurried over to Susie. "Susie, are you okay?" JoJo asked.

Susie rubbed her head. "I don't want to be here anymore! "I'm going to go home," she answered. Her voice was it's normal, flat tone as she wiggled her feet free from the skates. The only time she showed real anger was when she snagged the amulet from her neck and threw it in JoJo's face. She then hurried to find her shoes and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Anything! **

* * *

Ned was a little surprised to find JoJo home so early from the party. When he came into JoJo's room to retrieve the amulet he got for Sally, he found JoJo lying on his hammock bed in the dark and his face was burried in his pillow. Ned knew that was a bad sign.

"Son?" Ned said gently. "What are you doing home so early? I was going to pick you up. Did you walk home?"

"Yeah," JoJo muttered. It was hard to understand what he was saying with his face pressed in the pillow.

"Son, will you look at me when you talk, please?" Ned ordered. JoJo knew how important eye-contact was in the McDodd house.

JoJo turned his head towards his dad. His face was wet and his eyes were puffy.

Ned's shoulders fell. He knew this probably had something to do with Susie. "You want to talk about it?" Ned tried. He tried channeling Sally's way of comforting again.

JoJo sat up and wiped his eyes with his arm. "Susie's really mad at me right now," JoJo sniffled. "It's not fair! I didn't even do anything! This is Suzy J's fault."

Ned sat on the edge of JoJo's bed. "Oh, JoJo. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

JoJo told Ned about the party and how everything was going great until Suzy J pushed Susie down and skated off with him. "She won't return any of my messages," JoJo said.

"Son, she's upset and probably embarrassed right now. Give her some space and I'm sure she'll eventually want to work things out," Ned explained. He nestled JoJo's hair. "Love isn't perfect, JoJo. You have to have a lot of patience. You see, I'm still learning to do that with your mother."

JoJo furrowed his brow. "Really? You guys look so perfect, though."

Ned chuckled. "Oh, it's not as perfect as it looks," he said.

JoJo unfolded his hand containing the amulet and dropped it into Ned's palm. "She'll have to talk to me at school Monday. We're sharing my locker right now," JoJo said.

Ned pulled JoJo into his arm and gave him a short squeeze. "She'll have lots to say, I'm sure, when she's ready."

* * *

That night, Ned found Sally in the bedroom brushing her hair by the vanity. He folded his arms around her and let his chin sit on the top of her head. Her hair smelled like honey.

"Hey, baby!" Sally said. She then turned to face him and breathed. "Listen, sweetheart, I don't think I ever apologized about what happened during the photo shoot that day. I wasn't laughing at you. I promise."

"Oh, Sally, I'm the one who owes _you_ an apology. I overreacted," Ned explained. "I just wanted everything to be perfect but I ruined everything. Not just the photo shoot, but also the flowers and our ice cream date."

Sally looked at Ned like he had a daisy growing from the top of his head. "Ned, do you really think you ruined everything? Because I thought you made it so much better. Honestly, I don't care about perfection. I just care about being with you."

Ned blushed. The whole time he was upset over small things that didn't even matter. "Well since it's no big deal, I think I'll give you your final gift now."

Sally closed her eyes as Ned fastened the amulet around her neck. When she opened them, she puckered her mouth like she had been sucking on a lemon.

"Uhh...Ned? Where did you get this?" she asked gently.

"In the trash can. It was broken, so I fixed it for you," Ned said proudly.

Sally looked like she was trying to construct her sentence carefully. "Baby, I threw this necklace away for a reason. It was the one VonFrood gave me back in high school."

Ned's face fell. He pushed his hair back with his hand. "I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you! I promise."

"Don't feel bad!" Sally said quickly. "I have something we'll both love." She pulled out an envelope and tore it open. It was the pictures they had taken from the other day.

Ned took a good long look at himself in the pictures. He didn't look bad at all. Of course he didn't look exactly the way he did back in the day, but he still looked attractive. The tight suit wasn't even noticeable.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally groaned. "I look awful."

Ned raised his eyebrows. "What!? No you don't."

"Yes I do! I look _so_ frumpy!" Sally spit out a hearty laugh and then lightly pushed her lips into Ned's. He fastened the kiss with a hug around her neck. When he released her, Ned said, "Well, I think JoJo might could make use of that necklace if you don't mind?"

"Oh yeah!" Sally gushed. "Our son: the hopeless romantic. I wonder where he gets it from?" She winked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything! **

* * *

It was a new Monday morning, but it felt so bleak to JoJo. He was still hurt about what happened at the party. Ned offered to call Suzy J's parents and have a little discussion, but JoJo talked him out of it. Instead, Ned drove JoJo to school for comfort. JoJo was silent the whole ride but Ned seemed to understand.

Ned pulled up to the school entrance and clutched JoJo's arm. "Hey, son. I have something for you." Ned opened JoJo's hand and placed the amulet inside. "Why don't you give this to Susie? Maybe it will make up for things between you two, eh?" Ned grinned.

JoJo smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders.

"You're growing up so fast." Ned rubbed JoJo's back. "Be strong, my boy."

JoJo waved goodbye to his dad and faced the school building. He squeezed the amulet so tight it left an indent in the palm of his hand. When he reached his locker, Susie was already there, shoveling out her books into her backpack. JoJo's heart sank.

"What are you doing?" JoJo asked her. His bottom lip was trembling.

Susie didn't look at him. "The secretary, found a secluded locker for me to use." she answered. She then uncovered a box that contained the dead rat she'd stolen from her science class and then quickly covered it again.

"Please don't be mad at me, Susie. I didn't mean for you to fall at the party. I really like you, and I want us to keep hanging out," JoJo blurted out.

Susie looked up at JoJo for a long time. It was like she was staring into his soul. "I thought _you_ were mad at _me_," she explained.

JoJo's eyes widened. "What? Why would I be mad at you?"

Susie shrugged. "Because I don't know how to skate. I thought you were mad because I was slowing you down," she explained.

JoJo breathed out a huge belly-laugh. He'd never felt so relieved. It was like a warm quilt had settled over his shoulders after being left out in the cold for so long.

JoJo wrapped his arms around Susie's waist. "Are you kidding? I could never be mad at you. I like you. A whole, whole lot. That's why I called you all weekend."

Susie gazed at JoJo again. Her only response was her blinking eyes. JoJo suddenly remembered the dream he'd had about her. He pulled away from her and swallowed. "Um...Susie?" JoJo began. "Would you like to go steady with me?"

"Steady?" Susie echoed.

"Like, be my girlfriend," JoJo elaborated. He felt the amulet digging into his hand. He'd hope it would soften the blow to his heart if she rejected him.

Susie was silent for a moment, but it felt like an eternity for JoJo. He could practically hear crickets chirping. At last Susie finally spoke up. "I don't know, JoJo. The last boy who liked me: I hurt him. Very very badly," she confessed. Her voice was almost threatening.

JoJo felt his soul leave his body. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Of course that was some time ago," Susie continued. "And that boy was annoying. I'm a little more, I guess you could say, 'open' to dating now. Furthermore, I like having you around. You are a lot of fun."

JoJo held still. "So? Is that a yes?" he dared himself to ask.

Susie nodded once. She unloaded the books from her backpack and placed them back in the locker. "I guess I won't need a new locker."

"Oh, I almost forgot—" JoJo interjected but he was interrupted by a familiar high pitched chorus of giggles.

"Well-well-well! If it isn't 'The Girl Who Fell on Her Butt At My Party' and the Yopp kid," Suzy J. jeered with the rest of the Pops backing her.

JoJo rolled his eyes. He'd had it with them. "Leave her alone, Suzy J! Or I'll tell my dad," he warned her.

Susie didn't look threatened by the Pops at all. In fact she was smiling. "I really enjoyed myself at your party," she said friendly. "Please accept this gift as my way of showing gratitude." Susie handed Suzy J. the box containing the dead rat.

"Whatever!" Suzy J. snarled. She ripped the box from Susie's hands. Before her friends could gather around her for a closer look. Suzy J. had let out a loud shriek! She dropped the box and shoved past her friends. "Eww!" she cried as she flew down the hallway. The other Pops were just right behind her.

Susie picked up her precious box and slid it right back into her locker. She had a look of satisfaction on her face, and JoJo couldn't help but wonder how she would take care of The Aints after seeing her destroy The Pops.

"Anyway," JoJo resumed after being interrupted. He placed the amulet in Susie's hands. "I thought you might like this back."

"Oh, yes!" Susie replied. JoJo pushed her hair away from her neck and helped her fasten the amulet.

They walked to class, where JoJo could not wait to update The Regs on everything that went down. JoJo felt himself melting as Susie turned and waved goodbye to him. He was looking at his new, albeit creepy, girlfriend wearing the amulet again.


End file.
